Hell Girl: Special Disability
by LadyofRegret
Summary: After finding out that Grace Diamonds was responsible for Kelly Peterson's death, Alice Crewe accesses to Hell Correspondence and sends her to Hell. Rated M for strong language, tragic moments, scary moments. Please R&R. May contains out of character.
1. Chapter 1

_ "Your name?" _

_ "Alice Crewe." _

_ "How has this woman wrong you?"_

_ "My best friend is dead because of her! Just because she's my manager's niece! Why would she do something horrible to a disabled girl?"_

_ "Your wish?"_

_ "Banish her to Hell for me." _

_ "Your grievance shall be avenged." _

* * *

**_Only at midnight, can you access to Hell Correspondence. There, you can submit the name of the person whom you wish to take revenge upon. Hell Girl named Enma Ai will appear and take that person straight to Hell. This rumor is like a legend that has spread among the youth. However... it is actually real._**

* * *

It was the first autumn season near Halloween in October. Since it was going to be a busy time in the holiday season, there were going to be more shoppers in the shopping mall area, including a small outlet store. It was called Jay's Fashion Street. It had customized clothes and jewelry delivered from the other stores. Working at the store were a few scheduled employees, including a kind-hearted owner named A.J. and the middle-aged manager named Cora. They had been running the business for twenty years and had been making good average process of keeping it.

Among the employees working there were two disabled girls who were only working during their four hour morning shifts. One girl is named Alice Crewe. She is a very kind and obedient girl, but there were a few things that she was having trouble with; commutation with other people and memory loss. She knows that mild autism is not a best excuse whenever she gets in trouble. She had been working there for nearly two years since her graduation, though she could only endure some much of her minimum wage. But she loves her job of working there by folding clothes, organizing stock and helping out of opening up the store by cleaning up the aisles. Best of all, she loves to work with her best friend named Kelly Peterson.

Kelly went to the same school as Alice did. Not only she had a disability of autism, but also she has a mind of a child. She was timid and shy all the time. And she's also very emotional and sensitive. Even Alice knows better. They had been best friends since middle school, graduated together and shared a very same dream. Since they had been to a couple of art classes during their high school years, they were hoping to become famous artists. They loved to draw and paint anything that inspired them like animals, buildings, characters from movies, video games and books. Even up to this day, they still used their gifted talents. Over the years they have kept their drawings under their beds.

After graduation, due to their disabilities, they went through a program where they can be supported to find a job. And Jay's Fashion Street was their only temporary opinion they have for now. For the past two years they have been working there folding clothes, organizing and cleaning up before opening up the store. There were also some of the young adults and teenagers who have disabilities working there as well.

It was around 12:15 pm. The girls have just finished their shifts. They went to the break room to get their stuff from their lockers.

Then, Alice said to Kelly, "Oh, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Kelly said, "Ok. Don't be too long. I want to go to McDonalds for lunch."

Alice went to the bathroom and took her course. As soon as she does, she washed her hands and face. Then, she went back to the break room. Suddenly, she sees Kelly crying on her locker. She walked over to her with a concerned look on her face.

"Kelly?" she replied, "What's wrong? What happened?"

Kelly pointed her finger at across the room. Alice turned to where she was pointing and sees a young woman looking into her locker for her stuff. She had darkish auburn hair and her skin was quite grayish pale. She was in her mid-thirties and she looked cold-hearted by the look of her bed-ridden eyes.

"Gracie?" Alice replied, "What did that bitch do this time?"

It was a good thing that Gracie did not hear her commenting. But she can tell that Alice was angry. She just simply glared at the girls. She gave them a scoff and turned away from them, walking away. Alice glared at her angrily.

* * *

Later on, as soon as Kelly calmed down, they left the store. They walked to McDonalds and ordered their lunch.

During that time, Kelly explained to Alice why she was crying.

"So, Gracie just yelled at you for not putting the jewelry in the right order?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, she did," Kelly whimpered, eating two of the French fries, "I just feel that I'm not good to keep this job at all."

"Don't listen to that bitch," Alice said, "What does she know? Just because Gracie is our manager's niece doesn't mean she has a right to tell you about how you work. The only people you'll have to listen to are Cora and AJ. They'll decide your performance, not Gracie. Don't let that bring you down."

Kelly looked down at her burger. "Oh, you're right," she said, "But how am I going to stand up for myself? I'm too afraid to yell back at her."

Alice took a bite of her burger and said, "You don't have to yell at her. Just tell her to mind her own business."

"I can't, Alice," Kelly cried, "I really can't."

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"Because…." Kelly began to answer, but then she whispered, "I can't tell you… you won't believe me…."

Alice became concerned for her. She slides over to her friend's side. She embraced her.

"Kelly, I'm sorry that I pressured you," Alice said, "You don't have to tell me. But you can tell me anything, and I'll try to do something to help you. Do you want me to call our job coach to explain your problem?"

"No," Kelly said, "I'm fine. I just screwed up, that's all."

Alice was in disbelief, but she sighed, "Well, ok. It's just that…. I hate to see you this upset. You're my best friend. And I want to do anything in my power to help you."

Kelly continued to look at her burger sadly. Alice knew that Kelly was listening, but was having trouble making eye contact.

Then, Alice replied, "Hey. I'll tell you what. Why don't we go to the mall to catch a movie? Our moms won't be home until 7:00 tonight. We'll have plenty of time to catch a show that you wanted to see. What do you say?"

Kelly looked up to Alice and answered, "I loved to, but I can't. I have to be back at 4:30."

Alice looked at her curiously. "Why? What are you doing at 4:30?"

Kelly explained, "It's an art project for my class this Friday. And I wanted to finish it by then. I'm sorry."

"Oh," Alice said, "It's… It's ok. That's fine. If you want me to, I can walk you home."

Kelly looked up at Alice with a smile. She still had a few tears in her eyes.

"Actually," Kelly said, "Can we take a bus to Barnes and Noble real quick?"

"Oh, um, sure," Alice said, "We'll leave as soon as we finish our lunch."

* * *

It took them twenty minutes to relax and finished their lunch. The girls walked to the nearest bus stop and took an upcoming bus to another side of town to shop at a book store called Barnes and Noble. They spend about two hours there, searching and shopping. Then, it was around three o clock. Kelly purchased a few journals as Alice purchased a few novels and manga. They waited ten minutes for a bus to come and as soon as it came, they took it and went back to their neighborhood area where they walked about a block to get to Kelly's house.

Kelly stepped up to the door, but then Alice interrupted, "Hey, Kelly?"

Kelly turned to her curiously. "Yea?"

"Are you sure that you're ok?" Alice wondered.

Kelly answered, "Yes. I'll be ok. Oh, I forgot something." She walked up to Alice and handed her a box. "Here, I want you to have this."

Alice opened the box and sees a small key inside. "Hey, what's this for?" she asked curiously.

"I just wanted you to keep it," Kelly said, "Who knows? It could be helpful if you lose a key to your diary." She embraced Alice which made her dumbfounded.

"I love you, Alice," Kelly said, "You're like a sister that I never have. You're always there for me when I needed you."

That was sweet of what Kelly is telling her, but Alice did not know what she was planning about. Whatever it is, she was really concerned.

Without thinking another word, Alice said, "Thank you, Kelly. I love you too."

Kelly turned away from Alice and started to go in.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Alice said, "You know, tomorrow's work day. Maybe we can talk to our parents about seeing a movie this weekend. Is that ok?"

Kelly hesitated at the door. She just stood there for a moment. It was as if she was thinking about something else.

Finally she answered, "Yeah. That would be nice. Thank you." She unlocked the door and went inside the house as Alice watched.

"Ok… See ya," Alice simply said. She turned away and started to walk. But before she continued, she turned back at Kelly's house, staring at it with concern. She wanted to help her friend, but she feels helpless.

This was the last time that Alice ever saw Kelly…

* * *

**Note: This is my first Hell Girl fanfiction. Hopefully, I should make more in the future. Stay tuned for more. **


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day. Alice woke up early in the morning. As soon as she cleaned herself up and got dressed, she headed out toward Kelly's house. She rang a door bell and waited a moment. Then, Kelly's mother, Mrs. Peterson answered.

"Oh, hello, Alice," Mrs. Peterson said.

"Hi, Mrs. Peterson," Alice said, "Is Kelly home? I wanted to have breakfast with her before we go to work."

Then, Mrs. Peterson's smile turned into a frown. "Oh, I'm afraid that Kelly won't be going to work today. She said she's not feeling well."

"Oh?" Alice said, "Did she catch a cold?"

"No, I don't think it's a cold," Mrs. Peterson said, "I wanted to know why she said she was sick, but I've decided to let her rest for a day. Hopefully, you'll see her tomorrow."

"Ok," Alice said, "Tell her that I hope she feels better."

"I'll be sure to tell her that," Mrs. Peterson said, "Have a good day." She closed the door and Alice left the property.

On her way, she noticed a blue car sitting by between Kelly's house and a neighbor's house. She looked inside the car from the distance. It looked like a blonde haired male driver. And he is looking at Kelly's house with his piercing cold eyes.

_He looked like a stalker or something,_ Alice thought to herself. _Is he stalking the Peterson family? If so, then why?_ She's hoping that it's not either Mrs. Peterson or Kelly. She just wanted to go over there and give him a smack down, but she decided not to. Because she may get into beating as well if she interferes. So, she decided to walk away and come back later or tomorrow to see if he's still stalking the house or not.

As she headed down toward the stop bus, what she did not notice was that there was a large eye on the stop sign, watching her the whole time. As soon as she went around the block, it closed its eye and disappeared.

* * *

After she had done her four hour shift, Alice headed out the door when her cellphone rang. She picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Alice, it's your mother," a voice from the cellphone said.

Alice sighed every time she hears her mother's voice. "What's up, Mom?" she asked.

"Listen," Mrs. Crewe said, "Your father and I won't be back until late tonight. We're having a little trouble with work. So, you can have the house to yourself tonight."

"Ok, Mom," Alice said, "Anything I can do at home?"

"Yes, make sure that you take the dogs out when you get home," Mrs. Crewe said, "Don't forget to feed them at 5:30 and walk them again in a half an hour. There's some leftover pizza that you can heat up for dinner tonight. I don't know when we're coming back, but please try not to stay up too late."

"Ok, Mom," Alice said, "I'll do that. Just be careful."

"Ok, I will," Mrs. Crewe said, "Thank you, Alice. I'll see you when I can. Just call us if you need anything."

"Ok, Mom," Alice said, "See ya."

As soon as they said their good-byes, Alice hung up her phone and began walking down. Unknown to her, she was being watched by a dark haired woman with a large pony tail. She was looking at some of the clothes while keeping her eyes out on Alice.

* * *

Alice had been walking around the shopping malls for a long while now. Ever since this morning, she had been thinking about Kelly. First she was upset yesterday. Now she was sick. Alice wasn't sure what to do with it. But all she could think about was to give Kelly a gift. Something that could cheer her up a bit. So, she went to Wegmans and bought a 10 dollar gift card to American Eagles, one of her favorite clothes shop.

An hour had passed since she came back to the neighborhood. Alice approached Kelly's house and rang the doorbell. A moment later, there was no response. She rang it again, and still no response. So, she tried knocking on the door.

"Kelly?" Alice called out, "You home? Kelly?"

Alice took her cellphone out and dialed the Peterson home number. For a long time, the phone rang until the voice message came up, "Hi, this is the Petersons. Sorry that we can't come to the phone at the moment. Please leave the message after the beep and we'll try to get back to you. Thank you. Have a nice day."

Alice knew that it was Kelly's father talking. As soon as the phone beeps, Alice said, "Kelly, it's me, Alice. I just wanted to come by and make sure that you're ok. I see you're not home right now. I went to the store today and bought you a present, so I'll leave it by the door just in case you get it. I hope you feel better."

She slipped it underneath the door and began walking out. Then, she noticed a same car that she saw this morning. It was that same driver. He was still eyeing on Kelly's house.

Alice has started to get really angry. She picked up the newspaper and started to go after the blue car.

"Hey!" she screamed, "Get the fuck off of my friend's property!"

The driver noticed her and began to drive away quickly. Alice watched him leave and screamed, "And don't come back, you pervert!"

She looked back at Kelly's house to see if her friend is in the house. But unfortunately, she wasn't. Alice sadly turned and walked away.

What she hasn't noticed was an old man gardening at her neighbor's garden. His eyes were closed and he was bald underneath his garden hat. It was as if he, too, had been watching her.

"Well, there goes our man," the old man said.

Next to him was a window. And on the window was a large eye.

"She seemed like a loyal friend," the eye said, "But she'll get herself into more danger if she continues to get involved."

The old man looked down at the flowers as the eye closed itself and disappeared.

* * *

It was the next day. Alice had just gotten out of work. Once again, Kelly called in sick. She was getting worried about her now, so she decided to visit her.

As Alice approached the house, she looked to see if the blonde-haired driver came back to stalk the house. But this time, he wasn't here. Thank God he wasn't. She approached the door and rang the bell.

"Kelly?" Alice called out, "It's me, Alice. I just wanted to see how you're doing." She looked underneath the door to see if Kelly had gotten the gift card. Apparently she did. She was hoping if she would like it. After getting up, Alice knocked on the door.

"Kelly?" Alice said, "Look. I'm really worried about you. I just wanted to be sure that you're ok. I haven't seen you in two days… I hope that I didn't do anything wrong. Please answer the door, Kelly."

But there was no response. Alice lowered her head down in disappointment and started to walk back home.

* * *

Later on in the evening, the Crewe family was having some pork-chop dinner. Mr. and Mrs. Crewe were enjoying their meal but not Alice. She only ate tiny bit at a time.

"Something wrong, Alice?" Mrs. Crewe asked, "You've hardly touched your food."

"Well, I'm just worried about Kelly," Alice said, "I haven't spoken to her in two days. I hope that I didn't say anything bad to her."

"I'm sure you didn't, dear," Mrs. Crewe said, "Maybe Kelly was a little sick with a flu and couldn't get out of bed."

"I supposed," Alice said quietly.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Mr. Crewe said, getting up from the table. He walked out of the kitchen and makes his way to the hallway. He approached the door and opened it. There, he only sees Mr. and Mrs. Peterson both crying in tears. Mr. Crewe was shocked.

"H-hey," Mr. Crewe said, "What happened? What's wrong? Where's Kelly?"

"Is Alice here?" Mrs. Peterson sobbed.

Mr. Crewe nodded. He called Alice and her mother to come at the living room. They were seated on the couches.

"Mr. and Mrs. Peterson?" Alice said, "Where's… Kelly?"

Mrs. Peterson had just continued to sob.

Mr. Peterson was the one who spoke out in despair. "Alice…. It's best... that I tell you… since Mrs. Peterson is still hurt…"

"Did something happen to her?" Alice asked.

Mr. Peterson nodded sadly.

"Alice…" he said, "I am so sorry to say this…. But as soon as my wife and I came back from work…. We just found Kelly sleeping on the floor...…. What I'm trying to tell you is this… Alice… our little girl…. had committed suicide…."

Alice's eyes were widened in shock. "What?!"

Even Mr. and Mrs. Crewe were shocked to hear such horrifying news.

"Oh, God, no!" Mr. Crewe replied.

"Oh, my God!" Mrs. Crewe cried out, embracing Alice. "Sweetie, I am so sorry!"

"No!" Alice screamed. "Why did she do that?! She wasn't supposed to die! If only she would just answer the door, I would've helped her!"

"Do you know the last thing that Kelly said to you?" Mr. Peterson asked.

"On our way back, she told me that she was crying because Gracie yelled at her for putting the jewelry in the wrong order," Alice explained, "I did take her shopping, but she's still upset. I told her to talk to our job coach whenever she has a problem. And then, I took her home… and she told me that she loved me so much as a sister….. I told her that I see her when I pick her up for work. And then… I've tried to see if she would answer the door to talk to me… I really thought that I did something wrong, but now that I remembered what she told me two days ago…. I honestly never thought that she meant to say good-bye to me… Oh… God! I'm all alone!"

Alice continued to cry as Mrs. Crewe embraced her.

Mrs. Peterson calmed down after hearing Alice's explanation and said, "It was never your fault, Alice. You were just being a good friend to Kelly and tried your best to help her…" Then her sadness turned to anger. "I am so sick and tired of seeing her crying and suffering whenever she comes back from that wicked store. That idiot owner, A.J. had just crossed the line!"

"Now, look," Mr. Peterson said, "Let's not jump to conclusions. We just need to settle down and think about what really happened to Kelly. We have to."

Mrs. Peterson only embraced her husband and continued crying. Mr. Crewe only held back his tears as he hugged his wife and daughter.

"I'll call Cora later," Mrs. Crewe said to Alice, "And tell her that you just needed some time off from work for at least a week."

"Ok, mom," Alice wept, "Thanks."

* * *

Nearly two hours have passed. Mr. and Mrs. Peterson have been explaining their story of how they found Kelly dead at their home. They did see her alive before they left. It was after that when Kelly called in sick once again. They told her to stay in bed and rest until they come home. They hugged her and kissed, telling her that they loved her. It was unknown why she kept on calling in sick. Perhaps she could be in distress, though they do not notice it. They had been gone for a whole day. And as soon as they returned home at least around 5:00, it was when that they had just found her dead on the kitchen floor with a knife in her hand. They were shocked and horrified. Mr. Peterson went to call 911 while Mrs. Peterson just screamed and sobbed her head off, embracing her deceased little girl in her arms. Later on, the police and the paramedics arrived to retrieve Kelly's body and took her to the morgue. They were asked questions about what caused the young woman to kill herself, but the parents do not know why. Also, they discovered a suicide note in her pocket. Mr. and Mrs. Peterson did not know that. It was hand-written by Kelly herself. It was said, _'__Since I only hurt other people, including my family and friends, mostly people at work, what good am I if I'm going to live with this pain?'_

It was the only evidence that the police could find for now, but they needed more than that. The crime scene lasted for more three hours, and that was when the police and the paramedics departed. Right after they left, it was when that Mr. and Mrs. Peterson went to see the Crewe family, telling them the horrible news.

After the Peterson family left the house, Alice instantly ran up to her room and had been crying in her bed for a long time. It was horrible day for them all. Alice only felt like blaming herself for not being there enough for her best friend. She really did not know that Kelly's suicide would happen; especially when she tried all of her efforts to help her. It was a good thing that Mrs. Crewe decided to let Alice off of work for about week; because she knows that her lonely daughter would be crying, knowing the loss of her loved one.

As soon as she stopped crying, she suddenly fell asleep soundly.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two days since Kelly's death. Things were quiet and depressed at both the Crewe and the Peterson homes. Alice mostly stayed at her house, looking through things that Kelly had given her. She had been looking through her scrapbook with lots of pictures that were kept for years since they were in middle school. They had their hardships and conflicts, but in the end, they still remained best friends. Alice even remembered one time when she stood up to the snobby girls who were bullying Kelly during their high school years. She even wrestled one of them to the mud and won, but only got in trouble with a week of detention. Kelly only gave her a movie pass to the movies as a reward for standing up for her.

Alice only smiled and hugged her. She also remembered when she was nearly hit by a car; Kelly pulled her away from the road, saving her. She remembered going to amusement parks, beaches, horse-back riding, and all of the adventurous things they have gone through together. They even spend one Christmas day together.

They were happy moments for these two girls. But now that Kelly is dead, Alice felt very lonely. Without a friend, she could just continue to walk down a deserted path on her own. All she could do for now was to mourn for her friend's loss. Hopefully in the future, she would move on, but she could never forget Kelly.

"Kelly…" Alice said to herself, "I really miss you….."

* * *

Later on, Alice decided to get out of the house and take a bus to the shopping malls to cool her head. Since today is payday, she decided to drop by Jay's Fashion Street to pick up her paycheck. She went in and walked up to one of her supervisors named Paul.

Paul noticed her and said, "Oh, hey, Alice. How are you, dear? You feeling ok?"

"Not really," Alice said, "It's just not the same without Kelly."

"I feel your pain," Paul said, "I heard what happened. And I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I really do."

"Thank you, Paul," Alice said, "I really appreciate it. Hey, may I pick up my paycheck?"

"Yeah, sure," Paul answered, "I'm sure Cora wouldn't mind."

"Ok," Alice said. She walked off to the break room. She headed up to one office where she sees a bundle of paychecks. She picked them up, searched them until she finds the one with her name on it, and then put them back where she found it. She looked at her check. It was somewhat bigger than last week. She folded it in two and stuffed it in her purse.

When she was about to leave, she heard some arguments from the other side of the wall.

"What the fuck do you mean it's not your fault that she's in distress?!" a voice cried.

Alice recognized that voice. It was Mrs. Peterson. She and Mr. Peterson must've barged in person when A.J. or Cora did not receive their multiple calls yesterday or the day after.

"I'm not saying it's not our fault," A.J.'s voice said, "We just didn't know about it. If only she would tell us, not just because she's disabled."

"So, you're saying that Kelly's crazy just because she's disabled?!" Mrs. Peterson screamed, "She was upset because of you! Worst of all, you never wanted to listen to her at all because of your bullshit!"

"Honey, please stop," Mr. Peterson begged.

But Mrs. Peterson ignored him. "What kind of store are you running here, A.J.?! And what kind of a big excuse for an idiot boss are you?!"

A.J. was very much offended when he was name-called, but he calmly yet firmly said, "Mrs. Peterson, I understand that you're both upset of Kelly's loss. I am, too, but do not take this out on me. I've tried talking to most of the workers today about her, but none of them gave me a single straight answer."

"And what about that wretched niece of yours, Cora?" Mrs. Peterson replied, "She was the last one who got Kelly very upset! She hated my daughter ever since she worked in this hellhole!"

"Mrs. Peterson, Gracie does not hate Kelly," Cora replied, "They both just have their conflicts. Gracie just needs to know her place, that's all."

"Well, why don't I have a word with her, then?" Mrs. Peterson said.

"Honey, don't," Mr. Peterson replied.

But Cora interrupted, "If she was here, it would be much difficult. But right now she's not. She called in sick today. I will have a word with her when I get a chance."

"Don't fucking bother!" Mrs. Peterson replied, "You people make me so goddamn sick! I wish I had never brought Kelly here in the first place! Since the two of you won't tell us about what her troubles are, then fuck you both!"

She angrily walked out, leaving Mr. Peterson behind.

Mr. Peterson calmly said to Cora and A.J., "My wife may have gone mental and desperate about Kelly, but I assured you that she is right about one thing. Since you won't tell us about what troubles my little girl, then I hope one day you'll both regret leaving her alone suffering. So God help me, I am not sorry that you'll both go straight to Hell."

Then, he turned and walked away after his wife. A.J. was very shocked and disappointed. He only placed his hands on his face. Cora was also shocked, but she was angry.

"Who do those people think they are, blaming us like this?" Cora replied, "None of this would've happened if Kelly would just talk to me. But instead, she just goes off, killed herself and has her parents blaming everything on us. I hope-"

"Cora, just shut up," A.J. said calmly, "What happens happened. Besides, I thought I made it clear that if a worker needs something, you do something about it."

"But, A.J.," Cora said, "If only Kelly would just-"

"Just leave me alone for a while," A.J. said, "I need to think."

Cora lowered her head down and walked out the door angrily. She did not notice that Alice standing by the office door the whole time.

Alice took a peek in the office door and sees A.J. had his head down on the desk. She noticed that it is tough being the owner of the store, taking responsibilities and faults just like a leader would do. Although she does blame him for not watching out for Kelly enough, she really does feel sorry for him.

* * *

Alice took a bus to the mall. For many hours, she had been walking around from store to store. She had been buying books and art stuff for her amusement. As soon as she needed a break, she went to the food court and ordered herself a Boston Chicken dinner. She sat down and began eating. Then, she heard some laughing. She turned and sees Gracie laughing with three of her female friends and a blonde-haired guy.

She gasped when she sees him. He was the same guy who had been stalking the Peterson house. She did not know that he was involved with Gracie. And also, why would Gracie be at the mall? Cora did say that her niece called in sick.

"And then, you just drove off, just because she threatens you with a newspaper?" Gracie asked, "You're such an idiot, Chaz. You could've scared her off instead."

"But I don't want her to see my face," Chaz said, "She'll easily turn me over to the police."

"Then, next time," Gracie replied, "Wear a fucking mask. How can you hide yourself if you can't even afford a ski mask?"

Are they actually talking about Alice? A 21 year old young woman was unfortunate to instantly overhear their conversion. In case if they see her, she pulled her hood over her head to hide her face.

"Sorry," Chaz said, "When you told me to watch the Peterson house, I didn't expect Kelly's friend to come after me."

_Kelly?!_ Alice thought in shock, gripping her hood, _what do they have to do with Kelly?_

"You know the reason why I told you to watch Kelly at the Peterson house," Gracie said.

"Yeah, I know," Chaz said, "So, she wouldn't tell anyone, including her parents, about all of the fun we had with her."

"They're more like lessons to her," Gracie said, "Just to show her who she's screwing with. I didn't care whether or not she learned her lesson. I just wanted to see her cry just because she's such a pathetic crybaby. She's 20 years old and still acting like a little girl. That is so low life. So much for trying to grow up as a disabled retard. I am so glad that she's dead."

She, Chaz and the girls laughed wickedly. Alice couldn't believe with her own ears. All this time. Not only that Gracie had been strictly harsh on Kelly during work, but she was also bullying her at her own home. It must've explained why Chaz has a blue car in front of the Peterson house, stalking Kelly.

Now, Alice was really angry. She formed her hands into tight fists, clenching her teeth.

_That fucking bitch! _she screamed in her thought, _She's the one who had been abusing Kelly all this time! And she doesn't even care about her death! This is unforgivable!_

Gracie got up and fixed her hair a bit.

"Well, I've got to go now," she said, "Aunt Cora is going to come by my house anytime soon. I've got to make sure that I got my acting skills kicking in."

"Gracie, I like you," one girl said.

"Yeah, no wonder why you'll make a good actress one day," the other said.

"Thanks," Gracie bragged, "It is a gift. Well, see ya."

She walked off as Chaz and the girls waved good-bye.

Alice had been enduring tears for a long while ever since she discovered what was behind Kelly's pain. She was so angry; she wanted to do something about it. But what? She can't kill Gracie, that's for sure. Suddenly, she heard some of the girl shoppers behind her.

"Hey, did you see the news?" one shopper asked.

"Yeah," the other said, "They're asking about this weird website called Hell Correspondence. I heard that the Myth Busters wanted to make a production on it. I don't even know what it is."

"It's a website that you can only access at midnight to get revenge on someone," the first shopper said, "Just simply type in that person's name and Hell Girl comes out and takes her revenge."

"Sounds corny," the other shopper said.

"No way!" the first shopper replied, "It's true! I heard one of our classmates actually accesses to it!"

_Hell Correspondence_? Alice thought to herself, _I wonder…. _

* * *

That night, Alice was soon back at her home. Her parents went on the business trip in another town once more. It was a good thing too. She was actually planning on staying up all night anyways. She relaxed in her dark room, went onto her laptop, turned it on, and searched for the Hell Correspondence link that the shoppers were talking about. She sees it on Google. As soon as she clicked on it, all she sees was a 404 not found page. She keeps on refreshing it, but still the same page.

Alice sighed in disappointment. "Damn it! Come on! I know it's there!"

Then, she looked at the time on her computer. It was 11:59 PM. Then it turned to 12:00 AM. When she clicked refresh one more time, the web turned black. A fire flickered. And the words 'I shall cleanse away thy bitterness' appeared along with white bar underneath and a submit box underneath the white bar.

Alice was much amazed of what she had discovered.

"Oh, my God," she replied, "This is it. So the rumors are true!"

She began typing down on the white bar. _Grace Diamonds,_ she wrote down. As soon as she finished it, she moved the mouse icon onto the submit button. She hesitated at first, but after what Kelly had been through and what Gracie had done to her, Alice couldn't just forgive and forget. And so, she clicked onto the submit button, letting it load.

* * *

Somewhere outside the world was a peaceful sun-setting realm called the Realm of Eternal Twilight. There dwells two residents within a straw-roof wooden house were an old woman spinning a wheel behind a shoji door and her granddaughter named Enma Ai also known as Hell Girl.

Ai was sitting on the porch, plucking petals of the flower for her amusement. Suddenly, her personal computer screen was glowing in red with a black fire symbol on it.

"Ai," her grandmother called out, "You have a new message."

Ai heard her grandmother and plainly replied, "Ok… I'll be right there."

* * *

Meanwhile, Alice was still by her laptop, clicking onto the same link. It suddenly went down after she submitted Gracie's name.

"Oh, damn it!" she replied, "Why did it go down already?" She then sighed, "I guess it is a fake after all." She got up from her desk and headed out to the door. As soon as she walked out, she was suddenly in the field where she could see a beautiful sunset.

"What the?" she replied, standing underneath the tree, "Where am I? Why am I here?"

"So you're here. Perfect timing," a voice said. It sounded like a young male voice.

"Huh?" Alice said. She looked and sees a tall young man with a black hair covering his left eye on his face. Next to him was an old bald man with a brown hat. They were smiling at her.

Alice stared at them in curious awe. "Who are you?"

"It seemed that she's confused," said a female voice behind her. Alice turned and sees a beautiful young woman in a light-blue kimono. "Right, Mistress?"

Alice had no idea who was she talking about. As soon as Alice turned back where she encountered the men, Ai was standing before her.

Alice was a little shocked at first, but she asked curiously, "Are you the one-?" She was about to finish, but couldn't make out what else to say.

Ai answered, "Yes. You have summoned me. My name is Enma Ai."

Alice replied with a gasp, "No way! You're Hell Girl! You've come to help me! Thank you so much!"

"Do you really hate this woman so much?" the woman in the kimono asked.

Alice turned to her and answered in a cold ranting tone, "Yes. I do. I really hate her. She doesn't care about Kelly at all when she killed herself. I don't care if Gracie is one of my manager's relatives! I want her to go straight to hell!"

"So a relative of one of the big bosses, huh?" the young man said, "Sound very interesting indeed."

"No matter what she does," Alice said, "Bad or good, Gracie always gets away with any crime she committed! Including bullying my best friend!"

"Such a spoiled brat for a woman of her age," the young man commented.

After much of Alice's testimony, Ai said, "Wanyuudou."

"Yes, Miss," the old man responded, "Right away." He tipped his hat and was transformed into a black straw doll. He had a red tied thread around his neck. He appeared on Ai's hand.

Ai handed the doll to Alice. "This is for you."

Alice took him from her and stared at him.

"If you desire to take revenge," Ai explained, "Then pull the red thread from its neck. Once you pull the thread, you will make a bargain with me. The person whom you wish to take revenge on will be taken instantly straight to Hell."

What Ai told Alice had made her satisfied.

"To Hell, huh?" Alice said, "When I pulled this thread?" When she was about to pull the thread, Ai interrupted, "However…"

Alice turned to her curiously.

"When this revenge is dealt with, you are required to pay the price." Ai explained.

Alice looked at her in confusion. "What price?"

"Once this person is damned," Ai continued, "two graves shall be dug. Your bargain shall be dealt and your soul belongs to Hell."

"What?" Alice replied with a shocked look.

The young man continued, "You will not be able to go to Heaven. You shall endure pain and suffering, left to wander for all eternity..."

"Of course, that is after you die..." the woman said.

Suddenly, Alice was shown being tied to the stoned table, surrounded by the demonic devils with their tongues sticking out and laughing at her. She screamed as she closed her eyes. But as soon as she opened her eyes, she was on her bed. She looked around for Ai and her companions. But then, she looked down at the black straw doll.

Ai's voice was heard. "And now, the decision rests with you."


	4. Chapter 4

The next afternoon, Alice went over to the Peterson home. She was carrying a tray of homemade oatmeal cookies. She rang a doorbell and waited for one of the Peterson family to answer.

Mrs. Peterson answered the door and sees Alice standing.

"Oh, Alice," she said, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Hi, Mrs. Peterson," Alice said, "I just wanted to come by to give you these cookies. My grandmother made them for you because she was very sorry and sad about Kelly."

Mrs. Peterson slightly smiled. "That's very sweet of her," she said, "Why don't you come in for a while? It's getting cold out here. I'll make you some cocoa."

"Ok, thanks," Alice said. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

She sat on the kitchen table, placing a tray on the table while Mrs. Peterson makes her cocoa. As soon as she was done with them, she handed one mug to Alice.

"Thank you," Alice said.

"You're welcome," Mrs. Peterson said.

"So, where's Mr. Peterson?" Alice asked.

"Oh, he went out with his friends to a football game," Mrs. Peterson answered, "Something to cheer him up a bit since Kelly's passing."

"Oh," Alice said, "So, how are things with you?"

Mrs. Peterson looked down at her cocoa. "Not the same. My throat hurts though."

Alice looked up to her and said, "After yelling at A.J. and Cora yesterday?"

Mrs. Peterson looked up at her and asked, "How did you know?"

"When I came to pick up my paycheck," Alice explained, "I heard you screaming at them. I've seen you angry every once and a while, but not like this."

Mrs. Peterson took one cookie from the tray and said, "Well, dear. I was really angry. Whenever I see Kelly crying after work, it makes me feel irritated. She wouldn't talk about it. And I've tried talking to Cora and A.J. about it, but they just refused to take my phone calls. Those ungrateful bastards. They're too cold-hearted to listen to my little girl."

Alice looked down at her mug, hearing what Mrs. Peterson was saying. She really does feel sorry for her bosses after all, but she also believes her best friend's mother who had gone a lot worse.

"Well… now that Kelly is somewhere else," Alice said, "What would you and Mr. Peterson do now?"

Mrs. Peterson answered, "I don't know yet. We still have our only son Beau left. But he's in college right now."

"Does he know of Kelly's passing?" Alice asked.

Mrs. Peterson answered, "We called him the day after and told him the news. He was really upset. I know that they usually fight a lot, but deep inside, they both love each other. No wonder why he had been crying all this time. I've never heard him crying in a long time."

Mrs. Peterson began to have a few tears flowing from her eyes. Alice noticed it and took pity on her.

"Oh, Alice," Mrs. Peterson sobbed, "I really want to thank you for being a really good friend to Kelly. I know you've tried your best to help her. And I know that you would do anything in your power to protect her. And that is why she looked up to you as a sister. You're like a family that is already part of my family. I know you're sorry about me losing a daughter. But let me tell you this. I am sorry that you have lost a friend."

Alice, touched by her words, began to have tears too.

"Mrs. Peterson…" she whispered.

Mrs. Peterson stood up, wiping her tears.

"Sorry, I get so emotional," she said, "Listen… I'm going out to the park for a walk. It makes me feel a little better. If you want to, you can go up to Kelly's room and take what you want with you. Whatever is left can go to my nieces and nephews."

"Ok, Mrs. Peterson," Alice said.

* * *

Later on, as soon as Mrs. Peterson left the house, Alice went up to Kelly's room. She takes a large trash bag and looked around her beautiful pink decorated room. She had plenty of books, art paintings on the walls, plushies and toys and DVDs. She began gathering up some of the things she wanted to keep like some of the plushes she wanted, the DVDs that she hasn't purchased yet, and some of the art stuff that Kelly had made. She walked over to her desk. She sees a jewelry box and opened it, but all of her jewelry are gone. She may care less about it. However, what really shocked her was that a piece of a friendship necklace that she gave Kelly for her 19th birthday is gone. She may have suspected it was either Gracie or Chaz who have taken it along with the other jewelry. That made her angry. But she doesn't have time to think about it at the moment. She opened the drawers to see some of the notes and empty notebooks, so she took some of them. And when she opened the last drawer, she noticed a letter with her name on.

Alice picked it up, unfold it and recognized Kelly's hand-writing.

"'_If you really want to know what happened,' _Alice read, "_'A box of diaries is under my bed. One of them shall tell you why I only ended my life once you unlock it.'"_

Alice was somehow a little frightened and puzzled. But come to think of it, she really wanted to know Kelly's suicide. Is the note some sort of the joke, or is it serious?

Alice looked under Kelly's bed and noticed a blue shoe box. She reached for it and pulled it out. She opened it and sees a bunch of written diaries in there. She was amazed of how many diaries she had written for years and how well they were kept in secret. She looked through her diaries. Some of them were good, and some of them were bad. Some of the diary entries made her feel offended, but she easily got over it.

For a long time, she had gone through most of the diaries. Then, she came across with a diary with a lock on it. She was bummed out when she had to unlock it with a key.

Then, she remembered something. The other day, she was given a key by Kelly just in case if she loses the other one to her diary. Alice reached for her purse and pulled out a box with a key in it. She took it out and easily slid the key into the lock. The lock snaps and was pulled off.

Alice opened the diary and began riding through the pages. Then, she came to one page and began reading it "_'Dear Diary, today at work, I thought that I was doing fine. But then, Gracie came over and scattered clothes all over the place in front of me. 'That is not how you fold these damn clothes!' she screamed, 'Can't you do anything right?!' I had been crying about it since then. Good thing that Alice wasn't here to see this. No wonder what she would do if she finds out about it.'"_

Alice remembered that day when she was sick. But why didn't Kelly tell her about what Gracie did? She could've done something. She turned the next page and read, _"'Diary… I don't know what to do…. Gracie… she just unexpectedly came over to my house while my parents are away. And she got this guy with her. Chaz is his name. She told me that she wanted to teach me some lessons. I don't know what they are… But I do know that they are not good….. All I could say is…. Gracie ripped my pictures of me and my family and friends apart, stealing jewelry and throwing things at me….'"_

Alice was shocked about this. So, she had been going through pages, reading about all of the abuse and bullying that Gracie and Chaz had been doing for months. It was so terrifying; Alice was very much in a helpless state. All Alice knows was that if Kelly tells anyone, including her friends or family, Gracie won't hesitate to kill her. That is what made Alice so angry. Gracie is nothing but a coward.

Then, she came up to one page. It was written about the day when Kelly said good-bye to her. _"'Diary….'"_ she read, _"'I feel so horrible…. I told Alice that she was the best friend I ever had… it was like I was good-bye to her…. Maybe it was a good-bye after all… now that Gracie just came over and made me do awful tricks for Chaz…. It was embarrassing…. I don't think that I could describe them….'"_

Alice moved onto the next page and it was a next day.

"'_Alice was so kind to me… she got me a gift card to my favorite store. That was so sweet of her… I wish I could thank her for it… but… I know that I can't…. because Gracie is coming over…'"_

Then, Alice turned to the last couple of pages. And it was a day of Kelly's suicide. _"'I can't take this anymore, diary! I just can't! Gracie had just accused me of telling Alice of what I had been through when Alice scared Chaz away! I've tried telling her that I didn't tell anyone, but she wouldn't believe me! So, she started to slap me so hard, it hurts! Then, she tore my friendship necklace from my neck, screaming at me, 'you don't fucking deserve this! You don't deserve to live, you little retard! So, do everyone a favor and just kill yourself!' She just laughed at me and left… that's what she wanted, huh? She wanted me to die…. Well… if that what she wants… then…. I've decided, diary… I couldn't take this pain any longer…. I have no regrets…. Though… I do feel guilty about not telling my parents, Alice or anyone else about this…. But I didn't care anymore…. I have nothing to live for anyways….. So…. It is best that I say my final farewell to you…. But before I do… I want to write one last letter to Alice…..'"_

Alice was really shocked of what she had read. So, that's why the friendship necklace was missing. She was right about Gracie! So, she turned the next page, and sees a letter. She began reading it. _"'My dear friend, Alice…. I am sorry for all of the troubles that I have put you through…. But I didn't want you to endure any more pain that should be meant for me…. You are a true friend to me… and you'll always be in my heart….. Please… do not forget our memories and the moments that we shared together… if only we could continue… but… I know I can't…. So… it's best that…. You live your life, so that I don't have to trouble you anymore…. I love you forever….. Your best friend forever… Kelly Peterson…'"_

Alice had read through the emotional letter. She let the diary fell onto the floor in despair and shock. She started to cry once more. She fell on her face onto the bed, crying on it.

"Kelly!" she sobbed, "Oh, Kelly! I'm so sorry!"

She remembered the day when she scared Chaz away. She believes it was her fault. But she did not know that Kelly was bullied. But still, Alice keeps blaming herself for not helping her enough and for unexpectedly cause Gracie to freak out on her.

For nearly ten minutes, Alice had been crying. And as soon as she stopped, she made a determined angry face.

* * *

Gracie made a phone call to her aunt, calling in sick once more.

"Oh, Gracie," Cora said in a pity tone, "Are you going to be ok by tomorrow?"

"Well, not sure," Gracie said 'weakly,' "Probably the next two days I could try to get back on my feet. Thank you though. I'll try to get better."

"Ok, Sweetie," Cora said, "Just get plenty of rest. And make sure to eat lots of soup and drink some liquids."

"I sure will," Gracie said, "Thank you, Aunt Cora."

She hung up the phone and grinned wickedly.

Chaz said, "Man. How many times do you have to call in sick?"

"As long as I want," Gracie said, "I really hate those disabled brats. Now if you excuse me… I need to use the bathroom."

She began walking away from Chaz and headed toward the bathroom. She walked down the hall and entered the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror to see if she had any zits or boils. Then, she noticed something in one stall. She looked down in the mirror and noticed a pair of shoes standing behind the stall. She recognized the shoes and said in an irritated tone, "Ok, you don't have to hide anymore… Alice."

Opening the stall door was none other than Alice. She was glaring at Gracie angrily.

"I've been waiting for you…." Alice growled, "We need… to talk…"

Gracie knows that Alice was angry, but she was not somewhat surprised. "Ok… what is that you want to talk about? It better be important because I have other things to do."

Alice blurted out, "Gracie… I know it's you! You're the one caused Kelly to commit suicide!"

Gracie stared straight at her. "What the hell are you talking about?" she asked, "I can assure you that I had nothing to do with Kelly."

"Don't fucking lie to me!" Alice screamed which made Gracie startled a bit, "Kelly killed herself because of you! I have read her diary! She had written everything of what you did to her! I know everything of what you have done!"

Gracie suddenly smiled. "Oh, I see now. You wanted to tattle on me for bullying your best friend? It has to take more than a little book of hand-writing, written by a retard to get me out of a job."

"You arrogant bitch!" Alice replied. She was thinking about punching her but Gracie quickly noticed it.

"Now, hold on a second," she said, "I don't care if you're going to hit me, but I can guarantee you that I can have you charged for an assault. That could possibly put you in jail or in a mental hospital where those who have special disabilities like yourself belonged."

Alice continued to glare at her.

"What the hell did Kelly ever do to you?" she growled.

"What did she do to me, you ask?" Gracie said, "Oh, I'll tell you all right since you won't be around your job for long anyways. It's the way she behaves, acting all like she's disabled with a mind of a child and autism. It makes me fucking sick to my stomach, seeing each of those retarded young adults each day working at the store. They just do their screwed up jobs and leave their messes to us normal workers. Like you always do, Alice."

Alice stared at Gracie in silent.

"Seeing you and Kelly together as friends working at A.J.s' store makes me very angry," Gracie said, "Why do you defend her when she has a lot of mistakes to make up? The only place that I wanted her to be in is a hospital where she should be put out of her misery. You're still sad about her loss? Well, guess what? I am so glad that little bitch killed herself like every other disabled freaks like yourself should do."

Every single word that Gracie said makes Alice a lot angrier. It also shocked her as well.

Gracie continued, "What's even the point of paying you money if you can't do your job right? You can't even protect Kelly. I have no idea what A.J. was even thinking about letting you freaks work at our store. If I was a big boss, you would be the first one I'd fired."

"You…" Alice growled.

"Oh, that reminds me," Gracie said, taking out a necklace, "I supposed you wanted this back?"

Alice looked at it and it was a necklace that she stole from Kelly. Her friendship piece necklace.

"Here," Gracie said wickedly, "This is what I think about you, Kelly and the rest of the people who are as retarded as you both are!" She tossed it down on the floor and began stomping on it hard.

"No! Stop it!" Alice screamed, "Stop it now!"

Gracie continued stomping it until it was smashed. She chuckled at her, seeing Alice's face turning red and filled with tears.

"Now, I'm leaving. Consider this a warning. If I ever see you try to accuse me of false things again, I'll make sure to put you out of the job and you'll end up in the streets." She turned away from Alice and finished as she started to walk, "In fact, why don't you kill yourself? So you can be with Kelly? That'll be my day when that happens."

Alice fell to her knees after she departed the bathroom. She looked at Kelly's smashed necklace, gently picked it up and held it to her chest. She was still crying.

"Oh… Kelly…. I'm sorry…." she sobbed.

Suddenly, she turned to her bag. She opened it and took out a black straw doll. She glared at it angrily with tears flowing down on her cheeks. It was a good thing that she summoned Ai to take revenge upon her manager's niece. Now, that she had crossed the line, there was no choice but to send her straight to Hell; for the sakes of Kelly and the disabled workers at Jay's Fashion Street who tolerated with Gracie's abuse.

"Unforgiveable…" Alice growled, "The first one who goes to Hell….. is you!" She placed her fingers on the thread and pulled it hard off of the straw doll. The wind began to blow as the doll flew up in the ceiling, disappearing in the air.

"_**Your grievance shall be avenged,"**_ a voice called out. Alice did not know if it worked or not. All she could do now was to stare at the thread that she pulled off of the doll.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ai was relaxing in the cool spring until she heard her grandmother's voice, calling out. "Ai, I've prepared your under-kimono."

Ai turned to her house and said, "Yes, Grandma. Thank you." She got up and headed into her house. She was dripped wet after bathing herself in the spring. Her personal computer screen was glowing red with a black fire symbol, meaning that her client had pulled the thread. She picked up her under-kimono and put it over her wet one. She then put on her black floral kimono on. She flings her hair onto her back. She was ready to get to work of delivering one soul straight to Hell.


	5. Chapter 5

Gracie had finished some of her shopping list and began walking out of the mall. She was satisfied of telling Alice off. She wanted to take another day off the next day, but perhaps she could come back to work. She makes her way toward the exit of the mall. As soon as she leaves the mall, she suddenly walked into Jay's Fashion Street store. She was dumbfounded of how she ended up here.

"Why am I here?" she asked herself. She placed her bags on the ground, looked around and noticed that the store was closed. It was deserted but looked very haunting. Then, she heard someone crying. She looked forward and followed the sound. She then noticed a young woman by the scattered clothes and jewelry as she curled herself on the floor.

Gracie was irritated and confused about a customer sneaking into the store. So, she walked over to the young woman. "Hey, you!" she called out, "What are you doing here? We're closed. Come back tomorrow."

The girl just ignored her and continued crying.

"Hey! I said I want you out or I'll call the police!" Gracie shouted.

Suddenly the girl said sadly, "Gracie…. I'm sorry…."

Gracie recognized that voice as she continued staring at the girl who did not make eye contact.

"Kelly?" she wondered. She was amazed and shocked that she could actually see Kelly alive.

"Gracie… I've tried…." Kelly continued crying.

"But… I thought you were dead," Gracie said.

"I've…. Tried…" Kelly whimpered, "I've…. Tried….. I'm….. sorry….." She repented repeatedly as she tilted her head backwards. Her head was tilted off so far, it was caused to pop out of her neck and fell onto the floor, rolling toward Gracie's feet. Her crying face looked up to her.

Gracie was startled to see what she had just witness. She first gasped a couple of times. Then, she started screaming when Kelly's head turned to a laughing skull. She turned and ran away. She went up to the break room as she hid herself in the locker room.

"Oh, my God," Gracie whimpered, "What the hell was that?!"

She then noticed that all of the lockers were swung opened and one each of every disabled worker slowly emerged from them. Their skins were darkening in gray, and their angry faces appeared as if they were zombie-like. Gracie was shocked to see them.

Each of the possessed workers called her a bully, abuser, murderer and so on as they slowly approached her.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed. She ran from them and headed down the hallway. She then encountered Alice who was giggling at her from the distance. It made Gracie really angry.

"Alice?" she said angrily, "So… you're the one behind all this, aren't you? That does it! I've had enough!"

"Had enough of what?" a voice said behind her.

Gracie recognized the voice already. It was A.J.'s. She turned and sees him and Cora standing before her.

"A.J., Aunt Cora," she said, "Thank God you both are here. Something weird is going on here. I believe Alice is playing all these tricks on me just to scare me. I want her fired this instant!"

A.J. and Cora just chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Gracie asked.

"Alice playing tricks?" A.J. wondered, "What about you? You seemed better already."

Gracie was puzzled. "I… I don't understand."

"You don't, but we do," Cora said, "After all of the call-ins you made and still you look like you're healthy and active… I think you're the one who should be fired….. _**literally !" **_

A.J. and Cora started to laugh as their bodies began to burst into flames.

Gracie screamed at that horrid sight and ran off as the flaming bodies continued to laugh. She escaped to the office and locked the door. When she turned, she noticed a bunch of knives flying at her. She screamed as she tried her best to dodge them. She had a few scratches and parts of her clothes were ripped into holes. Then one last knife was flung onto her chest, causing her to fall on her back on the floor. She screamed in pain as her chest began to bleed. She tried pulling it out, but it won't come out. She can still breathe remarkably and still alive despite that her chest was bleeding hard, but the pain is still hurting her. She can't even get up due to the heavy knife that pins her down.

As she continued struggling, three figures appeared and encircled around her as they looked down at her, smiling in amusement. They turned out to be Ai's companions.

The young woman in the blue kimono said to her, "Well now, feel like acknowledging your guilty conscious yet?"

Gracie looked up to her. "What did I ever do?! I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Don't you remember?" the young man with his hair covering his left face side asked, "You caused that sweet girl to commit suicide and demeaned the special people because of their disabilities. Your pain does not compare to her death after all you have done."

Gracie turned to the young man and shouted, "How am I responsible for Kelly's death?! She's the one who did it to herself, not me!"

The old man said to her, "Just because you're the manger's relative, you get to do what you want. You think you could get away with anything that you set your mind to, including not showing your presence to work for days. Talk about the sense of liability."

After tolerating their lecture, Gracie suddenly blurted out in pain, "Don't any of you people notice why this store is falling apart?! It's all A.J.'s fault! If he hadn't worked with a program that gives special people jobs, none of his money would've been given to them! No one wants to hire disabled people because they're too retarded to work! Making excuses and whining and bitching about hard work and syndromes! That's why I had to teach them some lessons about normality! They should be grateful about it! They are the ones who are getting away with their crimes! I am doing what's right for MY STORE!"

As soon as she finished her rant, Ai's companions just simply stared at her in amusement. Suddenly, the young man said, "Well, Miss. There you have it."

Gracie doesn't know who he was talking to. Suddenly, opening the office door (which was suddenly unlocked) and entering the office was none other than Ai. Gracie turned her head in pain and looked up to her. She was shocked in fear to see her.

"_**O, pitiful shadow lost in the darkness," **_Ai said, _**"demeaning and bringing harm to others. O damned soul, wallowing in your sin... Care to see what death is like?"**_

Knowing that she was going to die, Gracie screamed in fear.

Ai lifted her right arm up. On her kimono sleeve, there were flowers flying out at Gracie and all went black.

* * *

It had been a long time since Gracie had fallen 'unconscious.' She opened her eyes and lifted half of her body up to sit up. All was misty and dark. She realized that she was on a boat in a vast purple lake lined with a few lit lanterns. The boat was rowed by Ai.

"Where am I?" Gracie asked desperately, "Where are you taking me?! I have to get back to work! Turn this boat around!"

Ai ignored her and just continued rowing.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Gracie shouted.

Suddenly by the left side of the boat, she sees Kelly's body floating in the water. She could only see her back. Kelly slowly had her head turned to her. Her skin was pale and her white eyes faced her.

"I've been expecting you, Gracie," she said in the echoing eerie tone, "I was told by the big boss to show you your new work. It's been nice working for A.J. and your aunt, but he seems a lot more generous than they are. He made me your manager, so you better behave yourself. You don't like it when he's angry."

Gracie was frightened of her, but she took a grip and angrily replied, "I won't work for you, you bitch! Leave me the fuck alone!"

Suddenly, Kelly appeared right next to her and grabbed her. It made her jumped.

"Oh, Gracie," she said creepily, "Your attitude is unacceptable. I might as well give you your first challenging task that may last you a long time."

Then, Gracie began to scream on top of her lungs when she sees that Kelly was turning into more pale and gray as if she was turning into a ghoul. "NO! PLEASE DON'T! HELP ME PLEASE!"

Ai continued to row her way toward Hell, ignoring Gracie's endless pleas.

"_**This is vengeance… So I am to ferry you to Hell…." **_


	6. Chapter 6

Four days have passed. Kelly's funeral had been taken place at St. John's Church. All of her family and friends, including Alice and the workers from Jay's Fashion Street attended. Before the service mass started, Alice approached her best friend's casket. She was dressed in the white robe; her hands were folded and she was lying in the casket as if she was sleeping. She was offered flowers and plushies inside.

Alice stared at her with a sorrowful look.

"Kelly…." She whispered, "I know it won't be the same without you… But… I want you to know… that you can try to rest in peace. Heaven or Hell… you'll always be in my heart…"

Alice took out the last diary that contains all of the information about the abuse. She tucked it under her arms and covered it with a bunch of flowers.

Ai and her companions had been watching her while she covered the diary with the flowers.

"Why is she giving her friend the diary?" the woman in the kimono asked, "Shouldn't she tell the parents about it?"

"She thinks that it's best not to tell them about it," the old man said, "Even if that woman was sent to Hell, she thinks that no one would believe her. Let the authorities find out about her friend's suicide."

"That girl believes that she will meet her again in Hell one day," the woman said.

"Maybe," the young man said, "But it might not be possible. After all, Hell is the vast place."

* * *

The mass service lasted for about two hours. Kelly's casket was taken to the cemetery and was buried. After bidding farewell to their dear friend, they attended the reception at the Peterson house for lunch. Alice sat alone at one table. She was eating her lunch until Paul came over.

"Hey there," he said.

"Oh, hey," Alice said, "Thank you for coming."

"It's no problem," Paul said, "I'm not scheduled to work today anyways. So, how are you holding up?"

"Well," Alice said, "I got over crying. But it's still not the same without Kelly. I really miss her so much."

"I'm sure she'll always be in your heart," Paul said, "Hey, by the way, just you know, Cora just left the store."

Alice turned to Paul and wondered, "Why?"

"Well, after Gracie suddenly disappeared," Paul explained, "she and A.J. had been getting into fights lately. He accused her of covering up the whole sick thing. Now that he knows that Gracie had something to do with Kelly's suicide, he's blaming it on Cora because Gracie is her niece, and he thinks that she should be responsible for it. Cora got angry, mouthed off at him and left her position."

Alice was disappointed about Cora's departure. She seemed like a nice lady yet sometimes she wasn't too smart about controlling the workers, including her own niece.

"If Cora's no longer my manager," Alice said, "then who will I call in case if I'm late or sick."

"Well, for now, Felicity," Paul said, "Right now, A.J. is coming in more often to make changes at the store."

Alice sighed in disappointment. She really hated a lot of changes. But it couldn't be helped, so for her, it is best that she moved on.

She went to the bathroom to be left alone there for a while. She had been thinking a lot about Kelly and her career at Jay's Fashion Street. Should she quit or continued to work for another year or two? She does not know.

She unbuttoned the top of her shirt which revealed a black flamed tattooed symbol on her chest. She knows that it's a reminder of when she dies, her soul belongs to Hell. She had to pay for taking revenge upon Gracie. But she only did it for the sake of Kelly and the disabled people.

_Kelly…. _She thought _…One day…. Just one day…. I will see you again…. _

* * *

Among the candles with names of those who have bargained with Ai was one candle that had been recently lit. On the wax of the lit candle was written;

_Alice Crewe _

"_**Your grievance shall be avenged." **_

The End


	7. Previews

_"Your name?"_

_"Rebecca Donald."_

_"You hated this woman?"_

_"She keeps making fun of my cousin who is diabetic. She even did something so horrible; her condition is getting a lot worse every day."_

_"Your wish?"_

_"I want her banished to Hell."_

_"Your grievance shall be avenged."_

**_Next Time: Of Pigs and Men _**

* * *

_"Your name?" _

_"Russell Conner." _

_"You were used."_

_ "__I wanted my family to be happy. I trusted my wife, but since she divorced me, she's tearing it apart and did something horrible to my daughter." _

_"Your wish?" _

_"Banish her to Hell." _

_"Your grievance shall be avenged." _

**_Next Time: Precious Blood_**

* * *

_"Your name?" _

_"Victoria Savage." _

_"Why do you hate this woman?"_

_"She promised me to be my friend always! But she lied to me and took everything from me! Everyone loved her instead of me!" _

_"Your wish?"_

_"I want you to banish her to Hell!" _

_"..."_

**_Next Time: Jealousy _**

* * *

_"Your name?"_

_"Maria Saunders." _

_"You hated this man?" _

_"My daughter is suffering because of him! He suddenly broke her heart just because he wanted attention... I won't ever forgive him!" _

_ "__Your wish?" _

_ "__Banish him to Hell for me!"_

_ "__Your grievance shall be avenged."_

**_Next Time: Loathe Protection _**

* * *

**Note: I hope you enjoyed my story. Since I have started to watch Hell Girl and looked up stories about it, I have been inspired by the stories and thought I could write one and make a few notes based on my real life. These previews are the notes that I have hope to write stories into when I get a chance. Have a good day :) **


End file.
